Corki
Corkis sind permanent so modifiziert, dass sie zu |AD}} und zu |magisch}} verursachen. |leveling = |description2 = Nach 8 Minuten im Spiel, wird zu beiden Ecken der Beschwörerplattform geliefert und kann dort von Corki, nach einer Sekunde Kanalisierung, aufgehoben werden. Dies gewährt ihm für die nächste Minute die Fähigkeit und |ms}} außerhalb des Kampfes, bis die Fähigkeit eingesetzt wurde oder die Zeit abgelaufen ist. Danach wird die von angewendet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird nicht verbraucht, wenn der Teil des magischen Schadens ausreicht, um das Ziel zu töten. ** Des Weiteren wird der Teil der normalen Schaden verursacht, Hextech-Munition entsprechend, gleichmäßig in |ap}} und |ad}} aufgeteilt. ** Der Schaden von , , wird nicht von Hextech-Munition beeinflusst. ** Beide Schadenskomponenten wenden an, obwohl normalerweise Treffereffektschaden keiner solchen Anwendung unterliegt. |spellshield = |grounded = |parries = |minionaggro = |additional = * Alle Spieler werden durch einen global hörbares Geräusch, über die Aufnahme des Päckchens durch Corki informiert. * verstärken den geteilten Schaden gleichermaßen. |video = Corki-P |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki feuert eine Bombe auf das gewählte Zielgebiet und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Die Bombe gewährt im Flug und danach für 6 Sekunden und deckt alle getroffen Gegner auf. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Kollisionsradius |custominfo = 100 |description = Corki zum gewählten Zielort und lässt dabei Bomben fallen, die, in Abhängigkeit zur zurückgelegten Distanz stehend, einen lodernden Pfad bilden, der 2 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling = |description2 = Jede wird an allen Gegnern in dem Bereich |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | und können während der Flugdauer von Walküre aktiviert werden. |video = Corki-W |video2 = }} }} |-|Sonderzustellung= |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Kollisionsradius |custominfo = 100 |description = Corki zum gewählten Zielort mit enormem Tempo, alle getroffenen Gegner aus seiner Bahn und hinterlässt für 5 Sekunden einen brennenden Pfad. |leveling = |description2 = Alle Gegner, die sich im brennenden Pfad aufhalten, werden um 90 % und erleiden pro Viertelsekunde des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} |magisch}}, bis zu einem Maximum von |magisch}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Die Verwendung von Sonderzustellung setzt die von Walküre sofort zurück. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} ist dieser Pfas "flüssig" (vergleichbar mit z.B. ). * Sonderzustellung kann gegnerische Einheiten über Terrain . * und können während der Flugdauer von Walküre aktiviert werden. |video = Corki-W.ogv |video2 = }} }}}} |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 35° |description = Corki aktiviert sein Repetiergeschütz und verschießt für 4 Sekunden vor sich einen kegelförmigen Kugelhagel, der jede Viertelsekunde gleichermaßen aufgeteilt |magisch}} und |ad}} verursacht. |leveling = |Maximaler Schaden| }} |description2 = Jede Schadensinstanz senkt für 2 Sekunden die |armor}} und |mr}} getroffener Ziele, bis zu 8 mal kumulativ. |leveling2 = |Maximale Resistenzverringerung| }} |description3 = Repetiergeschütz verursacht unabhängig von Corkis Aktionen Schaden und der Kegel bleibt auch vor ihm, wenn er sich bewegt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |width = |speed = 1950 |cost = |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = |static = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Corki lagert periodisch eine Aufladung für den Raketenwerfer, bis zu einem Maximum von 7 Raketen gleichzeitig. Immer wenn Corki stirbt bekommt er die maximale Anzahl an Raketen wieder aufgeladen. |leveling = |description2 = Corki feuert eine Rakete in gerader Linie, welche bei Kontakt mit Gegnern explodiert und im nahen Umfeld |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description3 = Jede dritte Rakete ist eine , die 100 % mehr Schaden anrichtet und den doppelten Explosionsradius hat. |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , wenn die nächste Rakete eine große ist. |video = Corki-R |video2 = }} }} cs:Corki en:Corki es:Corki fr:Corki pl:Corki pt-br:Corki ru:Корки zh:库奇 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte und seine Yordle-Kollegen nach Piltover einwanderten, begrüßten sie die Wissenschaft als Lebensstil und leisteten der techmaturgischen Gemeinschaft umgehend große Beiträge. Wo es den Yordle an Statur fehlt, machen sie diesen Mangel mit Fleiß wieder wett. Corki, der kühne Bombenschütze, hat sich seinen Titel verdient, indem er einen dieser Beiträge als Testpilot flog - den Prototypen des Helikopters für Frontlinien-Aufklärungsoperationen, ein Luftkampf-Gefährt, das zum Rückgrat der Expeditions-Streitkräfte von Bandle (ESB) wurde. Zusammen mit seinem Geschwader - den Kreischenden Jodelnattern - fliegt Corki über Valoran hinweg und verschafft sich einen Überblick über die Landschaft, während er nebenbei seinem Publikum am Boden mit Kunststückchen in der Luft den Atem raubt. Corki ist das bekannteste Mitglied der Kreischenden Jodelnattern, da er auch unter schwerem Beschuss gelassen bleibt und sein Mut bis zur Schwelle des Wahnsinns reicht. Vor seinem Beitritt zur Liga flog er verschiedene Einsätze und meldete sich oft freiwillig für Missionen, die ihn bis hinter die feindlichen Linien führen würden, um Informationen zu sammeln oder Nachrichten in die heiß umkämpften Gebiete zu übermitteln. Die Gefahr ließ ihn aufblühen, denn nichts liebte er so sehr wie einen spannenden Luftkampf am Morgen. Da er mehr ist als nur ein Fliegerass, nahm er an seinem Helikopter auch verschiedene Modifikationen vor. Beispielsweise rüstete er ihn mit einem ganzen Arsenal an Waffen aus, von denen manche sagen würden, dass sie mehr der Show als dem Kampf dienen. Nachdem als Folge der Vereinbarungen, die mit der Gründung der Liga einhergingen, offene Feindseligkeiten nachließen, wurde Corki sozusagen in den Ruhestand gezwungen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm „die Motoren abgestellt und die Flügel gestutzt“. Er versuchte, sich mit Stuntflügen und Schluchtenrennen zu behelfen, doch ohne den belebenden Geruch von Schießpulver, das ihm um die Nase wehte, war es nicht dasselbe. Als Heimerdinger der Liga beitrat, war es nicht gerade eine Überraschung, auch Corki kurze Zeit später dort zu erblicken. Er brannte darauf, seinen Mut mit dem der Besten, die die Welt zu bieten hatte, zu messen. |-|1.= right|330px|Corki Seine Geräte wurden von Heimerdinger geschaffen und seine Kollegen haben einige Dinge für die Yordle angepasst, die mit ihnen nach Piltover kamen. Sie haben die Wissenschaft als Lebensweg gefunden. Corki, als einziger, konnte sich nicht vorstellen was er tun sollte, wenn er nicht mehr fliegen könnte. Als herausragender Pilto und als Teil des Bandle City Erkundungs-Team (BCET) sind Corki und seine Truppe hoch über Valoran geflogen, um unbekannte Gebiete zu erkunden. Hin und wieder werden sie zum Kampf gegen Dinge gerufen, die die Sicherheit der Stadt des Fortschritts in Gefahr bringen. In der Truppe ist Corki berühmt für seinen Mut und seinen kühlen Kopf, den er auch dann bewahrt, wenn es brenzlig wird. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, weshalb er Heimerdinger in die Liga der Legenden gefolgt ist - um seinen Wagemut noch weiter zu treiben; im Kampf gegen die Besten der Welt. }} Beziehungen * ist sein Freund. Außerdem baute er Corkis "ROFLcopter". * Corki ist auch der Mitinhaber von Werkstatt [http://de.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Piltover#Piltover_Customs Piltover Customs]. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Corki Drachenschwingen Screenshots.jpg|Drachenschwingen-Corki Screenshots Fnatic Skin Screenshots.jpg|Fnatic-Corki Screenshots Skins ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Feier der olympischen Winterspiele 2010 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an einen -Wettbewerb während der und an die amerikanische , die von einem vierköpfigen Team bei den o.g. Wintespielen gewonnen wurde (Steve Holcom, Steve Mesler, Curtis Tomasevicz und Justin Olsen). ** Im Hintergrund sind zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an den berümten deutschen Piloten Manfred von Richthofe, auch bekannt als "Der Rote Baron", aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um zu feiern, dass League of Legends im Jahre 2009 einige Auszeichnungen gewonnen hat. Diese waren http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=46660: ** IGN Reader's Choice Multiplayer Game ** Strategy Game of the Year ** Gamespy's Reader's Choice Game of the Year * Dieser Skin zusammen mit Corki wurde allen Personen geschenkt, die sich vor dem 14.01.2010 bei League of Legends angemeldet haben. * Er wurde zitiert als 'technisch gesehen der erste fertige legendäre Skin' als er angekündigt wurde, zusammen mit . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den erste April 2011 zu feiern. * In diesem Skin reitet Corki auf Urf, während er mit einer Gatling-Gun bewaffnet ist. ** Sollte man , so hört man Urf einmal grunzen bzw. brummen und er wirft seinen Pfannenwender. * Dieser Skin ist der zweite Skin, der von GANK Industries veröffentlicht wurde. Der erste war . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zum Mondwende-Event 2013 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Fnatic bei der ersten World Championship zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** . * Corki steht für LaMiaZeaLoT von Fnatic. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Er ist einer der drei Arcade-Spieler, die anderen beiden sind und . * Sein lehnt möglicherweise an und/oder an. * Dieser Skin wurde versehentlich geleaked. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Media |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Urfrider Corki Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Corki frühes Konzept 1.png|Corki Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Corki frühes Konzept 2.png|Corki Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Corki Gesichtsbehaarung Test.png|Corki Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Corki UFO Promo.png|UFO-Corki Promo Corki UFO Konzept.png|UFO-Corki Konzept Corki Konzept 2.jpg|Corki Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Ironstylus Corkisketch.jpg|Corki Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Corki Arcade Konzept.jpg|Arcade-Corki Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade model 1.jpg|Arcade-Corki Model (vom Riot-Künstler DragonFly Studio) LoL VFX concept 1.jpg|Arcade Corki Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade Chroma Konzept 1.jpg|Arcade Corki Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler DragonFly Studio) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Corki Standard Corki S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Corki Corki Standard Corki S Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Corki Corki Roter Baron Corki S Ch.jpg|Roter Baron Corki Corki Frisierter Corki S Ch.jpg|Frisierter Corki }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Corki wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * Corki war einer von wenigen Champions, die 2010 einen Winterskin bekommen haben. In diesem Skin wird er zum Bobfahrer. * Corkis Tanz ist eine Anspielung auf das Internet-Meme "Do A Barrel Roll". * Fnatic Corki ist dem Team Fnatic gewidmet, die in Season 1 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Corki wurde von Manuel LaMiaZeaLoT Mildenberger gespielt dem AD Carry des damaligen Teams. Alte Fähigkeiten Corki's verursachen als |true}} gegen alle Einheiten, die keine Strukturen sind. }}| treffen (der Bonusschaden wird nicht verstärkt). * Der Bonusschaden interagiert nicht mit . * Der Bonusschaden wird nur angewendet, wenn der Angriff selber den Gegner trifft (wenn Corki also z.B. wird, wird der Bonusschaden nicht angewendet). }} }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |description = Corki wirft eine Bombe an die gewählte Stelle um |ap}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern zu verursachen. Die Bombe gewährt während sie fliegt sowie 6 Sekunden danach auf das getroffene Gebiet und auf alle getroffenen Gegner. |leveling = }} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Corki sprintet zum gewählten Zielort. Auf seinem Weg lässt er (abhängig von der zurückgelegten Distanz) bis zu 4 Bomben fallen, die einen lodernden Pfad bilden, der 2 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die sich auf dem lodernden Pfad aufhalten, erleiden pro halbe Sekunde |ap}}, bis zu einem Maximum an 5 Schadensinstanzen. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 35° |description = Corki aktiviert sein Repetiergeschütz und verschießt für 4 Sekunden vor sich einen kegelförmigen Kugelhagel, der jede halbe Sekunde |ad}} an getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Außerdem wird bei jedem getroffenem Gegner die |armor}} reduziert (bis zu 8 mal kumulativ). |leveling = |Maximaler Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Das Benutzen dieser Fähigkeit wird keinerlei Aktionen von Corki verhindern. Der Kugelhagel wird immer in Blickrichtung von Corki bleiben. |leveling2 = |armor}}|Maximale Reduktion| |armor}}}} }}| }} | | }} |speed = 1950 |cost = |costtype = + 1 Rakete |static = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Corki lädt immer wieder eine Rakete nach, insgesamt kann er maximal 7 gleichzeitig halten. Wenn Corki stirbt, erhält er bei seinem Wiedererscheinen 4 Raketen. |description2 = Corki feuert eine Rakete in gewählter Richtung ab, die bei Gegnerkontakt explodiert, um |ap}} zu verursachen. |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschadens)}} }} |description3 = Jede dritte Rakete ist eine besonders große, welche 50 % mehr Schaden verursacht und einen doppelt so großen Explosionsradius besitzt. |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens)}} }} }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24b: * ** 75 / 100 / 125 ⇒ 90 / 115 / 140 ** 150 / 200 / 250 ⇒ 180 / 230 / 280 }}